Prom?
by Nydimen
Summary: [One-shot][AshEiji][Highschool!AU] Ash quiere invitar al baile a Eiji. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Eiji lo rechaza? ¿Y si todo sale mal?


_**Aclaraciones previas:**_ **HighSchool!AU.** D*no no existe (gracias a Dios) y los personajes simplemente son estudiantes de preparatoria comunes y corrientes. Aquí Eiji y Shorter cuentan con 18 años mientras que Ash tiene 17. Los tres cursan el tercer año.

¡Espero que les guste de todo corazón!

* * *

—¿Entonces vas a preguntarle ésta noche?—preguntó Shorter mientras sorbía un poco del refresco frío que había sacado hace no mucho de la máquina expendedora. Ash resopló, asintiendo lentamente; jugaba de forma nerviosa con la envoltura de una barra energética que se había zampado hace no mucho a modo de "almuerzo".

El sonido que producía el de cabellos rubios apretando aquella cosa estaba empezando a impacientar ligeramente al del _piercing,_ así que después de empinar lo que quedaba de la lata de refresco en su boca lo tragó y dijo, arqueando una ceja. —Y… ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso?

—¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PONE NERVIOSO?!—Explotó el de ojos verdes, viendo a su amigo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras guardaba aquel envoltorio en la bolsa de su chaqueta. —¡Es Eiji! ¡EIJI! ¿Qué tal si lo arruino? ¡El otro día vino con su cara de ángel diciendo: "Oh Ash, nunca he ido a un baile… ¿Cómo es ir a un baile?"—Ash puso una expresión que le resultó difícil de descifrar al chino, parecía que estaba entre avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo.

Shorter suspiró y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ash dijo, intentando utilizar las palabras correctas para hacer recapacitar al otro. —A ver Ash… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo amigo de Eiji?

—Un año.

—Muy bien ¿Y cuánto tiempo te lleva gustando?

Las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron ligeramente otra vez. Vaciló un poco por un segundo, pero pronto recordó que al menos con Shorter podía ser 100% sincero sin que lo fuera a juzgar. —Como 3 meses.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta exactamente? ¿Que Eiji te diga que no?

—No es eso.—El rubio volvió a suspirar. Separándose un poco de su amigo se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de piedra que adornaban el parque. —Es solo que tu sabes que Eiji es… pues Eiji. Yo me meto en problemas todo el tiempo a pesar de mis buenas calificaciones y el profesor Blanca me ha dicho que si sigo así me pueden expulsar de todos modos… ¿No crees que el hecho de que le pida algo como eso a Eiji le afectaría? Sin mencionar que tal vez si me dice que no las cosas se vuelvan… incómodas.

Shorter lo observó por algunos segundos. _"Realmente está jodido de amor por Ei-chan."_ pensó mientras se acercaba a ocupar un asiento al lado de su amigo. Pasó sus brazos para recargar su cabeza sobre estos y así apoyar la espalda contra el respaldo de aquella banca dura. —Mira… si de algo estoy seguro es de que aunque Eiji te diga que no él nunca haría que las cosas se volvieran incómodas.—Miró de reojo a Ash, quien parecía estar muy concentrado mirando las nubes del cielo. —Porque ante todo Ei-chan te considera ya su mejor amigo.

—¿Tú crees?—Preguntó ligeramente ansioso Ash. Shorter no pudo contener una risa, ciertamente le resultaba adorable la forma en la que el rubio se ponía así al hablar del japonés. Aunque esto nunca se lo diría porque no imaginaría que podría hacer el otro si lo supiera, ya que nada más notar su risa el de ojos verdes ya tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Sí.—Respondió el chino nuevamente. —Así que por esa parte no creo que debas preocuparte.

—Aún así… ¿Piensas que estaría bien que se le pida así como te dije? ¿No crees que arruinaría su "primera vez"?

El del _piercing_ volvió a mirar al cielo como pidiendo a este que le diera paciencia. Le daban ganas de sacudir a su amigo y decirle algo como "¡SÍ! ¡A EIJI TAMBIÉN LE GUSTAS! ¡Así que ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer para que sea tu novio! ¡A Yut Lung se le va a safar un tornillo si los ve derramando miel y eso yo quiero verlo!" Sin embargo pensaba que era mucho mejor que ambos se lo dijeran y que las cosas se dieran de una forma mucho más "orgánica"

—Ash somos estudiantes de preparatoria casi en quiebra. No me digas que querías contratar un velero que los llevara a mar abierto y luego hacer que desde un barco más adelante prendieran fuegos artificiales que formaran "Eiji ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"— Shorter volteó a mirar a Ash quien parecía murmurar algo, pensativo. —¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LO ESTÁS PENSANDO?!—Exclamó el de cabello morado.

—¡Callate! Era una buena idea pero efectivamente no dispongo de mucho dinero—Bufó el rubio antes de llevarse una de sus manos a la cabeza, con una expresión determinada. —Muy bien… lo haré. Ya le he enviado un mensaje de que lo veré en ese café que le gusta más tarde...—Ash suspiró. —Espero que funcione.

Shorter le pasó un brazo por el hombro al de ojos verdes a modo de apoyo. Le apretó un poco el hombro de forma amistosa mientras decía. —Todo saldrá bien. Creeme. Ya quiero ver a Ei-chan y a ti en traje con corbatas combinadas bailando.

Ash le sonrió a Shorter. Había veces en las que le agradecia mucho al cielo tener un buen amigo como él, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. —Gracias.

* * *

Ash había llegado un tanto temprano al café donde vería a Eiji. Hacía algo de frío así que se preguntaba si realmente había sido buena idea pedirle salir de noche, incluso si Ibe le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada siempre y cuando regresara a Eiji antes de la media noche.

Miró su reloj: eran las 6:30, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y para no estorbar más a los que caminaban rápidamente por la calle se sentó en una de las bancas de metal que había justo delante del café.

Aún después de la plática que había tenido con Shorter se sentía un poco nervioso. No quería arruinar las cosas con Eiji y simplemente el pensamiento de que el japonés se alejara de él le ponía nervioso. Ciertamente se podría decir que se había encariñado con el de cabellos negros muy rápido, e incluso se sentía aún un poco culpable por la primera vez que se conocieron.

Ash recordaba caminar por el pasillo con Shorter cuando alguien pasó corriendo rápidamente e inevitablemente chocó con él, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Ese alguien resultaba ser Eiji, quien recién había llegado a la ciudad y a la escuela de Japón, y lo supo por la manera en la que se disculpaba mientras recogía sus cosas y se le quitaba de encima.

Entonces el rubio había procedido a levantarse, sacudirse y lanzarle una mirada la japonés que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras se seguía disculpando. Lo que Eiji nunca supo es que Ash le había mirado de esa forma porque no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo lindo que e había parecido Eiji y lo embarazoso de la situación ¿Es que estaba en una película romántica donde él mágicamente le ayudaba Eiji a recoger sus cosas y ambos se enamoraban a primera vista?

Después de eso se dio cuenta de que Eiji lo miraba un poco intimidado cada que se cruzaban entre clases, cosa que lo hacía sentir mal por alguna razón. Shorter le había ayudado a razonar el por qué y se disculpó con Eiji. Desde aquel momento los tres se volvieron inseparables, aunque Shorter solía hacerle burla a Ash cuando el japonés no estaba por el hecho de que parecía más y más apegado al de cabellos negros.

Y después de razonarlo un poco se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Eiji, y sobre todo de que no había marcha atrás en cuanto a eso.

Por eso deseaba invitarlo al baile de otoño, porque no solo planeaba pasar un buen rato con él, tomarse la típica foto cursi frente al cartel de "Baile de otoño 20xx" y hacerlo reír, si no que también deseaba declarar sus sentimientos en algún punto de aquella noche que esperaba saliera perfecta.

" _Pero una cosa a la vez Ash, primero tiene que decirte que sí."_ pensó el rubio, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de levantar la mirada para buscar a Eiji. Lo vio de lejos y el japonés al notar a su amigo levantó el brazo mientras lo sacudía, arrancándole con ese gesto una sonrisa al rubio.

Se paró de la banca donde estaba y dejó que Eiji lo alcanzara. El cabello alborotado por el viento de otoño le hacía ver adorable. —Lo siento Ash.—Se disculpó el japonés mientras subía una de sus manos a intentar acomodar su cabello, pero pronto se rindió al notar rápido que no había remedio. —¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—Me hiciste esperar una eternidad. Ahora por eso me vas a tener que comprar uno de esos _roll cake_ de _matcha_ a los que me hice adicto por tu culpa.—Bromeó Ash mientras observaba deleitado como Eiji se reía.

—Deja que tu hermano mayor te compre uno entonces.—Ash se rió ante aquello y Eiji volvió a sonreír.—¡Vamos adentro que me estoy congelando!—Exclamó el japonés mientras caminaba un poco para alcanzar la puerta del café y abrirla. Ash solo le siguió, aspirando gustoso el aroma a café y la calidez en general del local.

Se dirigieron a una mesa un poco al fondo, junto a la ventana. Así tomando asiento se acercó un mesero a dejar un par de menús antes de indicarles que volvería en un rato para tomar su orden. Eiji tomó una carta y empezó a leerla con cuidado, y mientras tanto Ash fingió hacer lo mismo ya que más bien se dedicó a observar discretamente al japonés. Le gustaba ver como apretaba un poquito los labios cuando no podía decidir.

El americano dirigió su mirada devuelta al menú cuando notó que Eiji se disponía a comunicarle su elección. —Creo que voy a pedir un _roll cake_ también, pero de chocolate y eh...—Volvió a checar el menú antes de declarar. —Un _latte_ de caramelo. ¿Tú ya decidiste qué tomar?

—Creo que esta vez me iré por un americano simple.

—Típico de Ash.—Se rió Eiji mientras levantaba la mano para pedir la orden. Así le indicó al mesero y este se fue después de anotarlo. Así Eiji volvió su mirada a Ash y le dijo, sonriente como siempre. —Dijiste que tenías que preguntarme algo así que… ¿Qué pasa?

—No comas ansias, primero vamos a comer.—Puntuó Ash con una sonrisa que intentaba disfrazar lo nervioso que estaba. Eiji lo notaba y Ash lo sabía perfectamente, así que agradeció que el japonés no preguntara y cambiara el tema de conversación a uno más común.

Así después de un rato el mesero les fue a dejar sus pedidos. Comieron y charlaron un rato más antes de que Eiji volviera a mirar directo a los ojos del americano y le dijera. —Bueno ya que el señor tiene la barriga llena—Ash le enseñó la lengua para mostrar su desagrado ante aquel "señor" provocando en Eiji una risita antes de seguir. —¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme qué es lo que quería preguntarme?

El de ojos esmeralda suspiró. Guardó silencio unos momentos para intentar buscar las palabras correctas y sobre todo el valor que sentía que le faltaba para hacerle la pregunta al japonés. Suspiró un poco y empezó, con una voz suave que hizo a Eiji estremecer. —Sabes que el baile de otoño se acerca ¿Verdad?

El japonés sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por alguna razón que no supo descifrar desde el principio. _"¿No irá a…?"_ Pensó antes de darse una bofetada mental ¡era obvio que quería pedirle ayuda con alguna chica! ¿Por qué le pediría algo así a él…? —Sí.—Respondió sonriendo ligeramente mientras acercaba la taza de café ya casi vacía a sus labios, diciendo antes de dar el último sorbo a aquel ya tibio líquido. —¿Por qué Ash?

—Bueno.—Ash suspiró, sentía la boca seca otra vez. Pero finalmente decidió que era en ese momento o nunca sería. —Yo quería saber si… si ya tienes alguien con quien ir.

—No.—Respondió el japonés sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. ¿De verdad no estaba en un sueño del cual despertaría al escuchar la televisión de Ibe a todo volumen? —¿Y tú?

—A eso voy.—Respondió el rubio con una rapidez que descolocó a Eiji un poco, sobre todo por la expresión de su rostro. Pocas veces el japonés había visto a Ash tan vulnerable, pero sabía que aquella vez había algo diferente. Sus ojos verdes le miraban de forma intensa, pero su expresión era suave.

—Antes que nada quiero que sepas que, bueno, eres de mis mejores amigos. Y no le digas a Shorter que tal vez un poco más que él.—Bromeó nuevamente el americano para relajar el ambiente, arrancándole una risita más a Eiji. —Y que aún me disculpo por haberte mirado así cuando te conocí.

—Sabes que eso está en el pasado, ahora sé que eres un poco gruñón cuando tienes que levantarte temprano y puedo manejarlo.—Ash sonrió ante la broma, provocando que Eiji se riera otra vez.

—En fin—Continuó el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima al japonés. —Quería pedirte que fueras al baile conmigo.

Ash observó deleitado como las mejillas de Eiji se coloreaban más de rojo, cosa que le arrancó un suspiro al americano antes de proseguir. —No quiero que lo tomes como… amigos.—Ash tragó saliva, no creyendo lo que estaba por decir. —Si no como una cita.

El rubio se asustó durante unos segundos ya que Eiji parecía congelado, aunque aún con ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando notó como los ojos de Eiji tenían ese pequeño brillo que aparecía cuando se emocionaba. —¡Sí!—El japonés pareció avergonzarse ante lo enérgico de su respuesta, así que se corrigió, desviando la mirada brevemente. —Sí… me gustaría ir al baile contigo.

Ash sonrió amplio. Se quiso maldecir un poquito por ponerse tan nervioso y pensar en tantas cosas que al final resultaron ser un poco innecesarias. —Bien… eso me alegra.—Admitió el rubio, ahora poniéndose un poco colorado él mismo.

Eiji soltó una risita otra vez y le dijo al más alto, viéndole a los ojos de una forma más cálida de lo normal. —¿Te parece si caminamos juntos a casa?

Ash sintió como el corazón se le iba al piso otra vez. _"Dios, sí que estoy enamorado de él."_ pensó antes de asentir y levantarse con intención de salir del café y caminar como había propuesto Eiji.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar al baile y rezar porque Eiji también le quisiera tanto como él lo quería.

* * *

 _Antes del episodio final de este jueves quise escribir algo para sanar mi alma y aguantar lo que se viene. ;; Espero que les haya gustado y espero poder subir la historia del baile en sí, aunque aún no estoy muy segura. ;v; ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
